Many ophthalmic diseases and disorders are diagnosed based on medical imaging, such as for example retinal imaging. Medical imaging has traditionally relied upon human experts to analyze images individually. As the number of medical imaging procedures increase, demand for efficient and accurate image analysis is outstripping the supply of experts capable of performing this function.